<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by KH_FF13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411067">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_FF13/pseuds/KH_FF13'>KH_FF13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90s setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some OOC, some homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_FF13/pseuds/KH_FF13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night just for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dwayne/Paul, David/Marko (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this rare pair that I come back to it like the dry well it is just to see if by some miracle this time it'll quench my thirst.</p><p>*Laughs at the melodrama I just wrote*</p><p>Alright enough of the poetry this ship needs more love and I decided to contribute to the cause.  </p><p>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David could tell the sun was going to set soon and he smiled because tonight was special. He lay still waiting for it to be completely dark outside, already thinking about what he was going to do tonight. Marko had his head cushioned on his chest as he slept, the youngest vampire was never an early riser even when he was alive. So that left David to always having to wake him up, he didn’t mind as long as they woke up like this for an eternity making his afterlife perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time, he thought he would never be able to give his love to Marko since it was indecent to love your ‘brother’ that way, when in reality that was the reason he wanted to turn him in the first place. Marko was such a sweet innocent -at the time- 18 year old there was no way David was going to let the draft take him to die for a war he didn’t even believe in especially when the curly blond loved him back. But they couldn’t be together unless risking having Max kill them for destroying his family fantasy, so they were left to yearn for each other as the years passed them by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when Max decided he wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they needed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was his undoing while for the lost boys their freedom. It was easy tricking half-breed Michael, his brother, and the bootleg hunter frogs to kill their Sire especially when they believed that killing the head vampire automatically meant killing all of them. The look of shock and horror the humans had a week later when he and his boys showed up to feast on all of them is something that still makes him laugh to this day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if David was grateful to them for liberating him and his brothers, he couldn’t risk letting them continue to live. What if they found out that they had been wrong? That killing Max wasn’t enough to stop them. It was always best to kill your enemy when their pants were down, and David needed to make sure he’d win that fight against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After becoming the head vampire David only made some slight changes to the number of rules Max made them follow like hunting outside of Santa Carla and who they could feed on. They’ve expanded their diet to criminals that wouldn’t be missed at least from an honest person’s point of view and they have even gone to the Mexican border to buffet on the illegal immigrants that cross during the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to finally be able to expand their horizons from vagrants, homeless and obnoxious tourist but he still has strict rules on keeping a low profile; just because they can have more fun and eat better doesn’t mean they can let their guard down and be spotted by actual hunters that won’t be as easy to take down as a bunch of teenagers had been. Their safety will always be his top priority, that's what good Sire’s do make sure his Childes are safe and well-fed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David finally opened his eyes since it was officially dark outside, he smiles down at blond curls tickling his chin. He shakes Marko to get him to wake up all he gets is a groan in protest. “Come on, little brother, you've slept more than enough already, it's time to get up and have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko rubs his head on his chest, “Can’t we sleep in tonight? You worked me hard yesterday and I’m still a little sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sweetheart but I have big plans for us: first dinner then a movie, and your favorite for last we’re going raving.” Marko raised his head wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really David? What’s the occasion? You don’t normally like to do so much in one night unless it’s for a specific reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shrugged trying to play it as nonchalant Marko didn’t need to know about the surprise that came after their date, “What can’t a man spoil the love of his undead life for no reason in particular?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that I’m just surprised is all but also super happy.” Marko had that grin of his that meant he can’t wait to go have a blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sweetheart why don’t you get off me so we can get started, the night waits for no one.” He smirks giving the other vampires ass a hard smack making him moan and wiggle his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you bastard don’t tease me like that.” Marko whined before getting up to get dressed with a cute pout on his face, he just laughed getting up to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne had Paul’s head on his lap, it looked like he was trying to untangle his messy hair again. David rolled his eyes in the past he had told his dark-haired brother it was pointless but he never gives up apparently, he wants all of them to have immaculacy hair while Paul is just as determined to make sure that dream never becomes a reality. Marko had told him that Paul has a secret hair fetish and likes it when Dwayne dedicates more than an hour touching his hair and that Dwayne secretly likes papering Paul but that the two are too embarrassed to tell the other the truth; after that revelation he ignores his brothers push and pull relationship.          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, boys.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” The other two vampires say in union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going on a date; I want both of you to behave and at home before 3 AM.” He uses his commanding tone making it clear there will be hell to pay if they don’t do as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at them taking Marko by the hand to leave the cave. When they mount his bike, Marko wraps his arms around his waist and whispers in his ear, “Darling, they’re your brothers, not your children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because they’re my brothers is why I want to keep them safe, being firm with them once in a while isn’t going to turn me onto Max.” He states revving his bike, Marko doesn’t respond back he just rests his chin on David’s shoulder as he drives off to go find then a meal to feed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly blond spots a young couple near one of the cliffs not too far from the cave, so David shuts off his bike, they dismount to go sneak up on the humans. They hide behind a bush; Marko tries to keep his laughter under control as David shakes his head. The youths were having for some reason a picnic near a cliff with a full moon out, it was both romantic and idiotic. The vampires decide to watch the humans for a little while to see how their last date progressed before death claims them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Brandon the potato salad was delicious. I knew I made the right decision to date a chef.” The girl giggled making the young man blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the new head chef at Ocean Prime,” Brandon responded with a shy smile and the girl threw herself into his arms. “Oh, Brandon I’m so proud of you, you’ve worked so hard to get that promotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuck, they’re both so sweet I’m gonna get cavities after I eat them.” David complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated overly affectionate straight couples if only because unlike the two vampires they can get away with showing it in public; just holding hands he and Marko are already getting sneered at. It’s that envy that makes him kill them even more horrific than normal, he was going to tell Marko it was time but before he could the male takes something out of his pocket presenting it to the female.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sara, you’ve been my best friend since 5th grade and my girlfriend since my first year in culinary school, I hope that for the rest of my life you would be my wife?” He opens the small box that contains a simple engagement ring, the girl hugs him crying repeating the word yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David let’s eat them before their blood turns too warm and loving that it’ll give us heartburn.” Marko goes to move but he grabs his arm keeping him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go feed on someone else.” Is all David said, continuing to look at the couple. Marko stared at him in confusion before looking at the couple then back at him with a soft smile that could only mean how nice he thought David was for sparing the new fiancées.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s head for the Boardwalk then.” And as if nothing had happened, they mount the bike again to go find food elsewhere leaving the obvious couple to dream about their new future together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They notice two teenage jocks going under the pier making them the perfect targets of the night. They silently follow them knowing how dark it was down there that by the time the teens notice them it would be too late. David circles around from one side while Marko the other as one of the jocks struggles to get the joint lit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetheart, I’m going in first then you follow suit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He instructs with his mind; Marko just sends him electric waves of excitement. David steps forward, lighter in hand, “You boys need a light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idiots jump startled not expecting him to pop up from the shadows, they look at each other and shrug. The one with the joint moves towards him so he can light it, David flicks his lighter letting the flame light the bud. The jock grins taking it to his lips to deeply inhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” He puffs out shocking on the smoke extending it to David so he can take a hit. The platinum blond shakes his head, “Nah, I’m good, give some to your friend, he looks like he needs the high more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” He turns to his friend but stops dropping the joint to the ground freezing in horror as Marko drinks from the other jock’s neck, blood sipping into his letterman jacket with eyes rolled to the back of his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to David who already shifted his face and reached out with a clawed hand grabbing him by the front of his jacket to bring the teen closer to him. The loser doesn’t even scream from shook as he exposes his neck bringing his fangs down to tear the skin drinking him dry. Afterward, they toss the bodies into the ocean to feed the fishes and mount his bike to drive off to the movies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing in front of the movie theater waiting to buy their tickets, Marko had his arm looped with his, and David could feel how relaxed he was through the mind space that connected them as Sire and Childe. The curly blond was always like that after a big feeding and considering they drank from big muscular jocks he’s super content. They finally reach the counter, and the girl gives them a barely contained disgusted look as she asks what movie they wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2 tickets for Blade please.” Marko responds sweetly while telling David with his mind that if they ran into her again in a less public place, they were going to eat her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be $9.00 dollars.” David gives her the money while responding back with images of the girl screaming begging for her life as he rips her limb from limb, making Marko giggle. The girl looked at him as if he were crazy for laughing at nothing, printing out their tickets sliding them near the window for them to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gives her a charming smile and wink before going inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you want overpriced popcorn or salty nachos?” David asked, looking at the food stand menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty full but you did bring the flask just in case, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” He emphasized by touching his side where it’s hidden. It was just a precaution since they were going to be seeing a vampire movie and the blood scenes might make either of them react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko grins pulling him toward the screening area, “Come on, let’s go wait in line so we can get good seats.” As they wait to go inside David tones into the conversations happening behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nahua, vampires are totally immune to running water.” One nerd says in a know it all tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh, if they so much as see a stream they go running for the hills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEY’RE ONLY WEAK WITH HOLY WATER!! NOT ALL TYPES OF WATER YOU IDIOT!” David’s eye twitched at the outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH YEAH? SAYS THE GUY THAT VAMPIRES CAN BE KILLED WITH SILVER!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it, David whips around startling the two nerds with his fast movements accidentally making Marko stumble since he was leaning on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you jerk!” He ignores his brother grabbing the now petrified teens by the front of their shirts, raising them to eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you half-wits vampires can only be killed by sunlight, fire, and a stake thru the heart, they hate crucifixes and garlic. The holy water thing you need an actual holy man to bless it otherwise it’s useless, as for beheading who wouldn’t die after getting their head chopped off and for the last fucking time silver is werewolves, not vampires!!” He finishes irritated, dropping the two teens spinning around as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko is giving him his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not impressed with you right now</span>
  </em>
  <span> face and he just ignores the other vampire, knowing he kinda overreacted but the two idiots reminded him too much of the frogs with their half-ass vampire knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s only so much a vampire is willing to tolerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko turns to the still scared boys with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to hurt you</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile, “I’m sorry about that, he may not look it but David here is a huge vampire fan almost to the point of obsession and when he hears other people messing up the lore he loses his temper.” At his words, the boys’ scent changes from one of fear to something close to admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Larry, he's a nerd like us.” The kid says in complete astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but one that’s actually good looking and intimidating at the same time. We thought that kind only existed in fiction like Peter Parker but no tonight we got to witness one in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the two now hero-worshiping dorks even notice that they were speaking out loud?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t really care he was more worried about Marko scalping them since their scent had changed similar to the scent girls had when they wanted to get to know him in private but unlike the girls, these boys wanted his brain, not his dick. So, before the curly blond loses his cool, he turns him to face the front of the line putting his hand on Marko’s waist and hoping that it repels the kids from bothering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we sit next to you David?” He sighs it didn’t work and Marko was emitting all his jealousy through their mental bond making him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platinum blond turns to talk over his shoulder at the two nuisances, “Look I may be a vampire expert but Marko here is David obsessed and if you boys want to live long virgin lives I suggest you stay away from us.” As he finishes his words the doors open for them to go inside and David doesn’t waste any time going inside with a moody Marko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their seated David speaks trying to get his brother out of his funk caused by the boys, “Sweetheart, don’t let those children ruin your night.” He then tickles Marko’s mind for good measure, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, stop it!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I when my little vampire is upset.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me happy then kiss me.” Marko requested as the movie previews started to roll, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your wish is my command.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David takes off his gloves putting them in his pocket, he then takes Marko’s face in his hands bringing it closer for him to kiss. He starts off with small peck kisses before lazily licking Marko’s mouth open making him softly moan as they tangle their tongues together. The curly blond scooches as close as he can wrapping his arms around David, already emitting less sour waves in his mind. He pulls away when the title sequence starts pecking Marko’s lips one last time looking into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marko responds tangling their hands together smiling as he sits upright to look at the movie, David smiles before doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that’s a club I wouldn’t mind going to,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marko says laughing at the pathetic human that’s trying to escape the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, with the fucking silver. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David grumbles in his head getting irritated with the movie already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko squeezes his hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Darling if movie writers were to follow the truth on how hard it is to actually kill us, the hunter’s or the daywalker would never win against the evil vampires. And you know how it is the hero always has to win in movies otherwise it’s considered a bad ending.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, well it still pisses me off, it’s like whenever I see shit like this the frogs come back to life. I want some reality for once in a vampire movie instead of the human fiction they make up about us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marko sends soothing waves into his head trying to make him relax, he outwardly sighs leaning back on his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David smirked realizing just what happened and being happy -not for the first time- that Marko’s in his undead life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A while into the movie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously the villain is a petty inferior complexed loser yawn and what’s up with this weird-ass language the vampires are using? It’s dumb. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could tell that Marko was getting bored with where the plot was going. David elevated the armrest that separates them pulling Marko to his side to cuddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What you expect from humans they either make us out to be superior egotistical assholes or low-self-esteem crybaby undead versions of themselves, so of course it’s going to make vampires look pathetic in movies. As for the language thing, I think they got that from the Romanian stories as if we can all speak this universal native tongue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it better have lots of action scenes otherwise I’m going to jerk us off if I get too bored. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David bit his lip to keep himself from actually telling Marko to do it, he would like to not get banned or arrested over having public sex. He may like the thrill but it’s better when it’s in a more secluded area where they can’t actually be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lead vampire commands making Marko’s body and mind go pliant next to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, David.” They continue to watch the rest of the movie with no more interruption until Blade feeds on the woman and the blood drips down on the vampires below.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Darling, I’m getting the urge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He unscrews the flask taking long gulps before passing it to Marko for him to finish. David can practically hear the young vampire purring as he drank his Sire’s blood. Once he puts the flask away Marko kisses him and snuggles back to his side to finish what’s left of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know there was a huge plot hole in Frost’s plan.” Marko says as they walk towards the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David lights a cigarette taking a drag before responding, “Yeah? What was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he wanted to become the vampire god so he could be superior to the purebloods. But if he did then every human that got to a certain distance from him would become a vampire if that happened what the hell were they going to feed off of? In a world of only vampires, it was a stupid plan.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> We need humans to survive; they are a part of our diet without them we would starve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They get on his bike before David responds over his cigarette, “What else could you expect from a vampire movie made by humans?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> They're always trying to apply human desires to non-human creatures as if we want to rule the world like they do. When in reality we are simple creatures that know where our place in this world is unlike them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're right let’s go dance</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” David smirks revving his bike to make a lot of noise before driving off to the rave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The warehouse is popping when they get there, loud music that makes the place shake and the smell of sweaty aroused bodies moving to the rhythm, Marko takes him to dance right in the middle of it all. They move their hips together as one, he keeps a tight grip with one hand on Marko’s hip while the other feels his skin. Marko tries to feel him through his clothes but just gets frustrated and spins around to rub his ass against David’s crotch instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platinum blond knows for a fact it drives Marko mad that he wears too much clothes making it hard to touch his skin while the younger vampire only had his colorful jacket and wife-beater crop top showing all his goodies. They’ve even had arguments over his attire before, but he won’t wear lesser clothes just to please Marko when his excessive clothing is a part of who he is and just like how he wouldn't make Marko cover-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was a selfish vampire, he would force him to stop showing what was his to the world. Being a Sire gave him the power to control his Childes however he wanted but it was wrong to force others to do things against their will like puppets. He loved his brothers and would never betray their trust like that, David rather walked into sunlight than to hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the reasons Max always had a hard time controlling them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music changes to a low techno beat so he moves his hands in a slow-motion under Marko’s top making him moan and move his head to expose his throat. David takes the offering, giving his neck open mouth kisses, taking one of Marko’s nipples between his fingers to twist it hard making his brother push his hips back. The curly blond then grabs his hair to remove David’s mouth from his neck to his mouth instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I told you not to tease me!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, come on I know how much you actually like it besides you haven't seen anything yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David takes hold of Marko’s mind blocking the outer world and from the darkness, he creates a bedroom with candles that smell like blood as it's only light source, the walls and floor were red with a king-size bed in the middle of the room. Marko’s laying on the center of the bed naked as David stands looking down at him with a smirk, he waits for Marko’s mind to fully adjust to its new environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think?” Marko doesn’t verbally respond, instead spreads his legs in invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets on the bed to settle between them, caressing Marko’s face in his hands he leans down to kiss his soft lips. His brother wraps his arms and legs around his body bringing them flushed against each other moving his blunt nail up and down to scratch his back. After a while, David moves his hands from his cheeks to yank at curly hair in order to expose Marko’s neck for his mouth to suck on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- David..mm” Marko whimpers and moans gently thrusting his hips upward making David’s dick harden in response. “Put it in me please I want it.” That made him chuckle the few times they’ve done it this way Marko is always in a hurry to have David buried inside since they don’t have to waste time on prep. He kissed his brother’s cheek before detangling his hands from his hair to sit on his knees grinning down at his brother’s cute blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how can I say no to a look like that.” He grabs Marko’s hip with one hand and with the other his cock guiding it to the younger vampire’s entrance pushing all his length in one go welcoming the familiar tight heat. David doesn’t wait this time for Marko to adjust since in this mind space he turned off his Childe’s pain receptors so he can go as fast and hard as he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly blond is writhing under him claws tearing up the bed, fangs in full display as his moans turn to snarls and eyes changing yellow. He’s not far behind himself, his claws were digging into his brother’s skin drawing out blood, his face turning into its monstrous form. His brother smiles face completely shifted reaching out to wrap his arms around his neck, it gives David the idea to sit back and pull Marko into his lap to fuck upwards making his inside constrict in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel amazing sweetheart, always nice and tight for me.” He was panting as the heat continued to build in the pit of his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words cause Marko to whimper a little, “I love you with all my heart David never ever leave my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course not you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” He kisses his brother all tongue and fangs cutting their mouth in the process prompting them to suck and lick their mixed blood giving their predator instinct pleasure. “I’m almost there- ah you?” Marko nods breathlessly, panting removing one of his hands to grasp his own dick to jerk off. He gives three more hard thrusts before spilling himself inside his brother’s ass followed by Marko screaming his own release. They lean their foreheads together staying in that position coming down from their release projecting their emotions into each other’s minds, connected in a way that nearly every living or dead creature will never know.            </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he lets go of his brother’s mind bringing them to the real world which only a few seconds have passed compared to how long it felt in their mind space. David readjusts his grip on Marko who’s turned into dead weight in his arms, he begins to worry at the lack of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marko, sweetheart you ok?” He adjusts him in his arms to look at his face and panics, the young vampire’s in a daze with tears of blood running down his face. David picks him up bridal style making sure his face is hidden in the crook of his neck before taking him outside. He finds a spot far enough that they won’t be bothered and sits down with Marko’s back to his chest holding him close and waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly blond eventually comes around and looks at his surroundings, probably wondering what happened. “David, I’m sorry looks like I did it again huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts while kissing his silly brother’s temple, “You don’t need to apologize, it looks like your mind still hasn't gotten used to that sort of invasion, maybe you’ll be able to react better a few years from now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still not fair I like having sex in our heads, that way we can be closer than ever.” David rubs a hand on Marko’s curls to soothe his little vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, I think we can try to link our minds while we’re having sex in the real world it might be even more fun. But we’ll have to wait until your mind is stronger, for now, we'll only do it the old fashion way.” He doesn’t want Marko to overexert himself to the point that he ends up in a coma. David can wait for his brother to be ready and one day they can explore the endless possibilities their minds can achieve together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Darling if it’s like that I can wait it’s not like time is a problem for us,” Marko says as he manages to get up on wobbly legs. When he regains his balance, he stretches getting all the kink out of his joints, “Let’s go home, I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nods making the movements as if he were to get up but doesn’t instead stays on the ground with one knee bent and a small box in his hand presenting it to Marko who is now frozen looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marko, today exactly 31 years ago we met at the Boardwalk and at that moment I knew I wanted to spend my eternity with you. It wasn't easy waiting for the right time to finally have Max killed, but in the end it was worth the wait. I know that we can never really get married even if we were human, but I still want us to wear them because we know what the rings symbolize and that's all that matters."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the box to reveal black steel with four blood-red diamond wedding bands. Marko sheds tears as he removes his fingerless glove in order for David to put the ring on his finger. The older vampire smiles as the ring contrast on Marko's pale finger, "On the inside, there's an inscription that says Lost Boy and the red jewels are actually made out of yours, mine, Dwayne and Paul's blood. It wasn't easy to get them made but I wanted them to not mean just us but our brothers as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're perfect David." The curly blond takes the ring box from him; he gets up to his feet and takes his glove off. Marko then takes his hand and puts the matching ring on his finger. They look into each other's eyes leaning in for the official kiss pouring all their love for each other into it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“CONGRATULATIONS!!” Dwayne and Paul scream the minute they enter the lobby with the rock version of here comes the bride playing at full volume in the background. Marko grins running to tackle his brothers to the ground laughing, “So that’s why David wanted you guys here before 3 o’clock huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to make sure they were in position when I needed them.” David responds shutting the obnoxious music off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that does make sense- Hey why do you guys have our matching bands on your fingers, DAVID!?” Marko shrieked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest vampire just sighs, “You two fools tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is we decided to copy you two.” Paul says laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we couldn’t put ours on because David wanted to give yours in a romantic way first.” Dwayne finishes looking at his own ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko looks sheepishly at him, “Sorry, Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David just waves his hand dismissively sitting on his wheelchair; he was expecting Marko to react that way, he also knows this is the closest Dwayne and Paul have come to outwardly saying they love each other. The platinum blond can hear their love from the mental bond and when they asked if he could get them a pair to wear, he couldn’t say no and also told them they had to start verbally communicating their feelings in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all Max’s fault that Dwane and Paul were still struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he took over as Sire that he realized how much Max could really see into their minds the old vampire knew about him and Marko and as time passed how Dwayne and Paul started to feel towards each other but he was a cruel bastard that actually relished in the fact that he wouldn’t let any of them be together. Those had been Max’s final string of thoughts before completely dying and giving David his new powers over his brother’s lives but unlike him, all he wants in this world is for them to be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were alive, the four of them only knew misery and it took becoming undead to escape it then having someone else control them, but now they were completely free to do whatever they wanted and he was going to make sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David go a sinister idea and a grin to match,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, boys what do you say we go honeymooning?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn this thing took months to be published because I've never written a sex scene in my life like seriously having cavities removed with no anesthesia (The dentist kept saying every time I didn't need it) was easier than writing smut. But I think I did pretty well for my first time.</p><p>If you liked it leave comments or kudos.</p><p>Later *Waves goodbye*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>